


Choices

by Cougars_catnip



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, that shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougars_catnip/pseuds/Cougars_catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to a five sentance prompt : The Losers, Jensen, choosing a new t-shirt</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peaceful_sands](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=peaceful_sands).



They all think Jensen is a loony bird with appalling taste in clothes, but really he puts a lot of thought into each and every one of his gaudy t-shirts. He carefully considers colors and logos, picking and choosing what message he wants to send with each one and what mood will be inspired by that choice. Case in point; they are supposed to meet up with some woman today who says she has a lead on the ass wipe who ruined their lives and feelings are running high, so he chooses the pink one, the one that will remind them all of what they are fighting for, of all they stand to lose and gain and the one that will make them smile, or at the very least roll their eyes. Jensen knows very well that they will all bust his chops over it, but at least then they will be thinking about that and not about 25 little lives that were snuffed out in one fiery moment, and that makes it worth all the teasing. He pulls the shirt out of the bottom of his pack and slips it on, pausing just for a moment to think about home and family, then with a sigh he is out the door.


	2. Paradigm Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> answer to prompt: Any - Any - until now they'd never believed in ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For jujitsuelf.

Jensen had never seen or heard any convincing argument for the existence of ghosts and despite his admittedly goofy tastes in entertainment at heart he is a scientist and he wants empirical evidence, not anecdotes. But that was before the day he looked across a crowded casino and saw Roque staring back at him.


	3. Savor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill for peaceful_sands prompt : Author's choice, any/any, one hell of a fantasy to come true

Cougar closed his eyes with a happy sigh. After all the years of fantasizing about this he couldn't believe that it had actually come true, that Jensen felt the same way. His tongue carefully licked all the way around savoring the creamy taste. Jensen echoed his sigh and Cougar grinned at the blitzed out look of pure joy on the hacker's face. He took another lick and reveled in the explosion of flavor across his tastebuds, sweet and a touch spicy. He took his time lapping up every last drop. When at last they were done, he grinned at Jake. "Want to get another scoop to take home?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several people have asked me about the ice cream they are eating. Here is the recipe: 
> 
> Mexican Fried Ice Cream
> 
> 8 Servings
> 
> 1 1/2 quarts highest quality vanilla ice cream
> 
> 4 cups cornflakes  
> 1 1/2 teaspoons cinnamon  
> 1/4 cup sugar
> 
> 2 eggs
> 
> Vegetable oil for frying
> 
> 1/2 cup Decadent Caramel Sauce or Basic Caramel Sauce  
> 1/2 cup Decadent Chocolate Truffle Sauce or Hot Fudge Topping  
> 2 cups sweetened whipped cream  
> 8 maraschino cherries, with stems
> 
> Scoop 8 equal size balls from the ice cream (about 3/4 cup each). Transfer the balls to a parchment-lined baking sheet and put them in the freezer until frozen solid, several hours or overnight. Place the cornflakes in a Ziploc-type bag, seal the bag, and coarsely crush with a rolling pin. Pour the crushed cornflakes onto a large plate and add the cinnamon and sugar; mix well. Break the eggs into a small bowl and beat them with a fork. Remove the ice cream balls from the freezer. Dip each ball in the beaten egg, then roll in the crumbs. Press the crumbs into the balls with your hands. Dip the coated balls into the egg mixture a second time and roll them in the crumbs. Place the coated balls back on the baking sheet and return them to the freezer for at least 8 hours or until they are frozen solid. Once the balls are frozen solid, they may be placed in a sealed freezer bag and kept frozen for up to two months. When ready to serve, preheat the deep fryer to 400°. Place the ice cream balls in the hot oil, 2 or 3 at a time, turning occasionally until they are crisp, 1-2 minutes. Remove to a paper-towel lined baking sheet to drain. To serve: place a fried ice cream ball in a serving bowl, drizzle with 1 tablespoon of caramel topping, then chocolate topping.  
> Add a scoop of whipped cream and a maraschino cherry.
> 
> Amount Per Serving  
> Calories 494 Calories from Fat 204  
> Percent Total Calories From: Fat 41% Protein 7% Carb. 51%
> 
>  
> 
> Decadent Caramel Sauce
> 
> 12 Servings
> 
> 1 1/4 cups sugar  
> 1 1/2 cups whipping cream  
> 1/4 cup butter  
> 1 teaspoon vanilla
> 
> Heat the sugar in a large deep skillet over medium-high heat. The sugar will begin to melt on the edges. Using a wood spoon or heatproof rubber scraper, stir the melted sugar to the center. Continue stirring the melting sugar until it is completely melted to a golden brown liquid. Turn the heat to low and continue cooking if you want the caramel flavor intensified or if you like it a little bitter. Watch carefully so it doesn’t burn. Reduce the heat to low and pour in the whipping cream; it will bubble up. Stir until the cream is incorporated, then add the butter and stir until melted. Wash down the sides with a brush dipped in water to prevent sugar crystals. Turn the heat off and add the vanilla. When the mixture is cool, transfer to an airtight container. It can be kept at room temperature for several months. Note: if the caramel is too thick, warm the caramel in the microwave in 30 second intervals and add additional whipping cream.  
> Amount Per Serving  
> Calories 223 Calories from Fat 134  
> Percent Total Calories From: Fat 60% Protein 1% Carb. 39%
> 
>  
> 
> Decadent Chocolate Truffle Sauce
> 
> Makes about 3 1/2 cups  
> 2 cups chopped semi-sweet or bittersweet chocolate  
> 2 cups heavy cream  
> 2 tablespoons butter  
> 1 teaspoon vanilla
> 
> Measure the chocolate and heavy cream in a microwaveable container. Microwave 3 minutes on high. The heavy cream should be hot; if not, microwave an additional minute or two until it is. Remove the mixture from the microwave and let sit 5 minutes. Whisk until smooth and thickened. Whisk in the butter and vanilla. Store in an airtight container in the refrigerator for up to two weeks.
> 
> A/N :: it’s best if you use the highest quality chocolate you can find and afford, preferably with a high (60% or higher) cocoa content. Milk chocolate contains extra ingredients and isn’t suitable for this sauce. 
> 
> Amount Per Serving  
> Calories 212 Calories from Fat 160  
> Percent Total Calories From: Fat 76% Protein 3% Carb. 22%
> 
> _________________  
> "Fan fiction is a culture's way of repairing the damage done in a system where contemporary myths are owned by corporations instead of owned by the folk."  
> ~ Henry Jenkins
> 
> ~All fiction depends on a willful suspension of disbelief.


End file.
